Always
by Cataki09
Summary: Reto para la página "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball"


Esta historia fue creada para participar en el concurso de la página "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball"

* * *

Espero que les guste.

« Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender. »

* * *

I

A ella jamás se le pasó por la cabeza reflexionar acerca de lo que hacía él. Y no porque fuera sumamente fría —Y es que intentaba dejar esas reacciones negativas atrás— Sino por el temor de reconocer algo que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Tratar de comprender a Krillin, era cómo revivir una vida para la que jamás estuvo preparada; portándose necia, y a veces, un poco fastidiosa. Y aún así, el Guerrero seguía intentándolo, tratando de hacerla ver el mundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y no nublados por el poder impresionante que ella alguna vez logró poseer entre sus manos.

Desde que llegó a Kame House, todo se volvió una montaña rusa de sentimientos; le dieron una habitación, que en realidad no era nada fuera de lo común, con sus respectivos muebles: una cama, el pequeño armario de color blanco, cerca de la ventana y un sillón que no tenía en mayoría relevancia. O bueno, así era para ella, hasta que una noche, se desveló en la playa hablando con el Guerrero. No discutieron más de lo que su temperamento permitía, y en los temas de conversa siempre resurgía —Cómo una señal fastidiosa del destino— Aquellos tiempos cuando Cell los atormentaba, y seguía teniendo repercusión en sus traumas. También charlaron acerca de la amplitud que poseía la tierra, y sus lugares maravillosos, a lo que volvieron a tratar el tema de buscarle un lugar mejor, con una vida más 'normal'; ¡pero ella no quería nada de eso! estaba cómoda viviendo en aquella casa, con un propietario sumamente pervertido; pero de todas formas, se alimentaba gratis, y el mantenimiento parecía ser fuera de sus preocupaciones.

Para cuando llegó la noche, y la luna se centralizó en el cielo despejado, tomaron sus zapatos, y forjaron un camino de huellas hasta la casa. Sacudieron con cuidado sus pies, y se quedaron estáticos, mirándose uno al otro. Y resultó que no era para nada incómoda aquella imagen, pero aún había una que otra duda plantada. Como fuera, y el motivo de su estúpida petición, la benefició de alguna forma. Él subió con ella a su habitación, y contrario a cualquier pensamiento impuro, se desvió a sentarse en el cómodo sillón de espaldar abollonado. Usó su brazo apoyado en el brazo del inmueble como almohada, y hablando de algunos métodos efectivos de artes marciales, se quedaron dormidos. Ella la comodidad de su cama, y él, ansioso por oírla respirar con tranquilidad, se fue olvidando del dolor de espalda, para después cerrar los párpados.

Así fue durante un puñado de noches.

De alguna forma parecía congeniar con él. Y a veces se sentía estúpida por querer sentir algo. No es que fuera imposible, o prohibido; al contrario, ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Pero seguía con la duda, continuaba con esa desazón al saber que él en algún momento, trataría de cambiarla, intentaría hacerla parecer a una mujer hecha de flores, sin ningún pecado en su pasado. Que sonriera a las personas cuando le pasaran por el lado, y que se destinara a ser una heroína cómo los demás miembros del clan. Y a pesar de haber sido tan atormentada, simplemente no podía desprenderse de su personalidad formada durante un buen tiempo.

Y temerosa, pero ante todo, con esperanza.

Cierto día, huyó de su habitación, mientras todos dormían. El aire jugando con su cabello la devolvió esa sensación de grandeza que permaneció oculta en la tranquilidad de Kame House. También la manera en la que cortaba el viento, y cómo podía dar vueltas suspendida en el aire. La soledad a veces le hacía bien, y en esos momentos, no era mal bienvenida.

Se topó con una ciudad, quién sabe a cuántos Kilómetros de su hogar actual. De alguna forma, y entre el bullicio de los vehículos que se detenían a esperar el cambio de semáforo, se vio ingresando a una modesta tienda, con un par de vestidos exhibidos en las vitrinas. Quería innovar su guardarropas, y sentirse más fresca en el acto.

Se probó un par de blusas. Jeans apretados, además de pedirle a la dependienta de que le buscara un par de botas nuevas. Consintieron todas sus peticiones, además de brindarle elogios, mientras ella también se observaba en el espejo. De alguna forma, se veía bonita. Pero, aunque le costaba admitirlo, trataba de impresionar a alguien más que a su propio ego.

Al momento de acercarse a la caja, para tomar sus cosas, ella no reparó en las etiquetas. En efecto, todo parecía verse sospechoso, al descubrir la mirada emocionada de los ayudantes de la tienda. La veían cómo la salvación a un mal día de ventas, y a incluso una bonificación por venta. El hecho de traer una buena cantidad de ropa en su brazo, significaba el enriquecimiento de sus bolsillos.

— ¿Débito o crédito? —Cuestionó el cajero, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Se apresuró a tomar las prendas que ella colocó en el mostrador, pasándole el escáner con velocidad.

Ella arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Cómo qué débito o crédito? ¡¿Acaso me estás cobrando?!

El sujeto se asustó ante la repentina acción de la rubia, queriendo retroceder unos pasos de su posición, pero había una pared impidiéndole el movimiento. Los demás ocupantes de la tienda voltearon a observar la escena, confundidos.

— B-Bueno, es que... debe pagar por estos artículos. —Trató de portarse firme, pero la mirada de la rubia, esa, penetrante, y fría, parecía querer devorarlo sin piedad.

— ¡Claro que no pagaré por esto! —Reaccionó ella escandalizada — ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás tratando?

— N-no.

Ella borró toda expresión alguna de su rostro. Guardó silencio un momento, cómo para traer más suspenso a la escena. Observó cómo el cajero temblaba, mientras seguía con el escáner entre sus dedos, queriéndolo soltar para salir corriendo. También sintió murmullos a sus espaldas, y pisadas suaves, alejándose de su posición.

— Ya verán...

Dio media vuelta, para observar el resto de la tienda, y los artículos que se encontraban situados a los costados del espacio. Más que eso, analizó la cantidad de personas, que, estáticas, se mantenían a la espera de una acción suya.

Y ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

II

— ¡¿Que ella qué?! —Krillin estuvo a punto de vomitar el cereal que se encontraba comiendo. Era poco más del medio día, pero no había tenido la potestad de ir a entrenar, así que tuvo tiempo para dormir de más. Cuando despertó, se topó con una llamada bastante peculiar de Yamcha.

Corrió para accionar el televisor, y con un temblor bastante marcado, presionó los botones hasta obtener el canal necesario. Sus orbes querían salir volando de las cuencas, y las piernas le temblaron por meros nervios. De golpe, quiso soltar un grito en seco, pero el momento ameritaba otra clase de solución. Ni se le vio el polvo cuando subió las escaleras a todo dar, y no notó al momento de estar vestido de civil. Tomó su billetera —Con escasos billetes— Y salió de la casa.

En la televisión había todo un espectáculo, con un reportero frente a la cámara, hablándole al público ayudado de su micrófono. Al fondo, en una recortada construcción de una planta, parecía haber una especie de retención de rehenes. Y la policía, además de las personas aglomeradas al rededor del cordón policial, mantenían expectantes de solucionar el problema.

Krillin voló en cuestión de segundos. Para cuando pisó tierra, se dio cuenta del gran lío que traía sobre sus hombros la Androide. Pasó a través del tráfico detenido, con algunos conductores dispuestos a observar qué sucedía a unos pocos metros. También pidió con respeto el permiso de los espectadores, a veces siendo ignorado por su tamaño más por debajo del promedio. Y le fue bastante bien con todo, hasta que se topó con el cordón policial.

— ¡Jovencito no puedes pasar!

— ¡No entiende oficial, mi novia está allí metida! —Entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Se sonrojó un poco, y a pesar del rostro de confusión del policía, se dio tiempo para enmendar todo —. Bueno no es mi novia, pero en realidad no sería tan mal, y...

— Llamaré a tus padres —Dijo él, levantando la mirada por sobre las cabezas de la infinidad de personas alrededor.

En una de esas ocasiones de distracción, Krillin aprovechó para meterse debajo del cordón, y correr en los dos metros que le separaban de la puerta. Los policías no le notaron, pero bastantes personas comenzaron a advertirle que no lo hiciera.

¡Y al diablo con ellos, ella iría por dieciocho!

Empujó la puerta de vidrio, y escuchó una campana sonar al contacto. Se introdujo al interior, para observar todo reducido al caos. Los armarios en el suelo, los maniquíes sin extremidades, y la ropa incinerada. Él tembló en un sentimiento extraño, que no le llevaba a la furia, ni a nada similar. Algo más que melancolía, y en ciertas ocasiones, lástima por ambos bandos. Tomó aire y avanzó hasta tener una mirada más privilegiada de la tienda. A su izquierda, justo después de los probadores, con su cortina caída; estaba Dieciocho, enfurecida, y hablándole al público que se le arrodillaba pidiéndole clemencia. Ella por supuesto, con sus brazos cruzados, y la mirada de desprecio, apenas tenía tiempo para ser un alma caritativa.

— ¡Dieciocho! —Gritó Krillin. Todos voltearon a mirarle, asombrados ante tal atrevimiento — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Ella le envió una mirad asesina, que se fue suavizando a medida que asimilaba lo que había hecho.

— Tranquila —El Guerrero adquirió un tono conciliador, y a medida que todo sucedía, daba un par de pasos hacia ella.

— ¡Quédate ahí!

— Vámonos de aquí —Pidió en un ruego desesperado —. Tú no eres así, tú...

— Yo soy así.

— Pero puedes..

— ¡¿Cambiar?! —Arqueó la ceja con incredulidad. Aquella respuesta tan temida, era la que estaba esperando, pero aún así, generó el mismo impacto, cómo si el golpe hubiera sido sorpresivo.

Krillin bajó la mirada. Soltó un suspiro, cómo si hubiera entendido toda la situación. Revolcó el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, siendo observado detenidamente por dieciocho, quien aún no comprendía lo que él hacía. Al cabo de una cuestión de segundos, sacó su billetera color café. La abrió con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de recordar que había un par de personas trémulas justo al frente suyo. Pasó los dedos entre las ranuras, y sacó un par de billetes. Después caminó hacia el mostrador y los dejó allí.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?

— Estoy comprando ropa —Respondió con sencillez. Avanzó hasta hacerse al lado de ella, y elevó la mirada para observarla — No quieres cambiar, y entiendo eso. Porque no me enamoré de una heroína, ni de la villana. Amo a esa mujer que quiere las cosas con determinación, y que es explosiva. Esa sin sentimientos, pero que bajo la luna llena prefiere contar todos sus secretos a un extraño que apenas si tiene cabello. Y comprendo por todo lo que pasaste.

Ella lo miró cómo si fuera un animalejo. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta estar segura de comprender lo que sucedía allí.

— No quieres cambiar.

— No.

— Entonces lo haré yo; buscaré trabajo, y conseguiré todo lo que quieras. No tendrás que pasar por esto, y podrás ser todo lo explosiva que quieras.

— No seas idiota, no busco que alguien me mantenga.

— No quieres, pero yo sí. Quiero protegerte dieciocho.

— ¿Y porqué harías eso?

— He estado tan sólo... y

— Señor... —Un hombre tiró de la camisa de Krillin — ¿Podríamos... irnos? —Cuestionó con temor y en un tono realmente bajo.

— ¡Oh, sí, sí! Y disculpen el mal estado de la tienda, prometo que hablaré con mi amiga Bulma y todo se solucionará.

— Gracias, gracias...

Todas las personas comenzaron a levantarse de forma lenta, y segura, para no llamar la atención de la Androide bien dotada de fuerza. De puntillas, salieron por la puerta de la tienda, y dieron paso a que los oficiales para ingresar.

Al momento de buscar al responsable de todo ese lío, se toparon con una tienda desplomada y vacía.

III

— ¡Gracias Bulma! no sabría cómo pagarte... ¡¿Cuidar al bebé?! n-no lo sé, tengo miedo de toparme con Vegeta... ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? oh bueno, ya se le pasará. ¡Nos vemos! —Krillin tomó el teléfono, y después colgó. Soltó un audible suspiro al momento de dejarlo reposando sobre el mesón de la cocina, para disponerse a abrir la nevera. Resultó que su día de relajación, terminó en todo un momento trágico.

Dejó una botella de soda sobre la superficie, y después se apresuró a buscar un banquillo para escalar a los cajones superiores. Y mientras hacía todo ello, pensó en aquella Androide de reacciones interesantes. Cuando salieron volando del local, justo por un punto ciego, ella tomó su camino aparte. Él se quedó estático sobre la nada, mientras la veía partir en una velocidad extravagante. Al momento de parpadear, la perdió de vista, y temió que fuera para siempre. Su corazón latió con tanta lentitud, que creyó morir en ese mismo instante. Una vez más, una mujer le había hecho un hoyo, y estaba seguro de que esa herida era la más importante de todas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Cuestionó ella en su tono brusco. Se adelantó al Guerrero, que ya sostenía su banquillo y abrió la alacena superior. Había buena cantidad de comida empaquetada.

Él frenó en seco, y la observó mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Maravillado, detalló sus curvas, y la forma en la que su cabello se desacomodaba por el movimiento. Sonrió como un condenado al observarla, porque habría supuesto que no la volvería a ver, y eso le tenía asustado durante todo el tiempo.

— Yo... yo creí que no volverías —Confesó avergonzado.

Ella sacó un paquete de chips de color verde, y después de cerrar la puerta de la alacena, la dejó sobre el mesón. Su mirada se centralizó en la del Guerrero, y se sintió extraña al hacerlo.

— Qué tontería —Dijo despreocupada. Abrió el paquete, y el sonido del aluminio revolcarse embargó toda la cocina. Sacó un chip y se lo llevó a la boca —. Aquí nadie me molesta. Y vivo gratis.

Krillin se rascó la espalda. Era jodidamente cierto.

— Eso es bastante lógico —Agregó con la voz apagada —. Bueno, mientras no quieras traer a tu hermano diecisiete, estarás bienvenida —Entonces cambió el rumbo, como si todo se hubiera reiniciado a una breve amistad entre ambos.

El sonido de los dientes del Androide moler los chips fue lo único que se retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes. El Guerrero que la acompañaba observaba cada rincón, buscando alguna escapatoria de aquella situación incómoda.

— ¿Qué hablabas con esa tal Bulma?

Él volvió en sí, y la observó.

— Me prestará dinero para pagar los daños de la tienda —Respondió.

— ¡¿Por qué harías eso?! —Y a ella no le pareció para nada una buena noticia.

— B-Bueno, las personas comenzarán a hablar, la policía querrá saber de ti. Así que para brindarte una vida normal, lo único que quiero es arreglar la situación con los propietarios de la tienda.

— Eres extraño, Krillin.

Y él elevó la mirada. Desde mucho tiempo no había pasado de muchacho, y otros apodos que se le venían a la mente. Oír su nombre de esos labios era un evento importante.

— Quiero que seas todo lo que desees.

— ¿Por qué? —Escupió con frialdad.

— Yo...

— ¿Tú qué?

— Yo... —Comenzó a sudar con severidad — . No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Ella arqueó la ceja. Ahora estaba bastante interesada.

— Mira, te lo dije en la tienda, me gustas, ¿entiendes? —Soltó como si estuviera forzado a hacerlo —. Lo sabes desde tanto tiempo, y aún así vivo esperando a que pueda suceder algo entre ambos.

— ¿Tú y yo?

— Así es.

— No podrías. Eres tan bueno, y yo tan...

— Eso jamás me ha importado —Interrumpió sin más.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

— Mira, sé que no soy el mejor con las mujeres, ni tengo el poder de convencimiento de Yamcha, o la actitud de Vegeta o la inocencia de Goku. Tampoco soy guapo, ni millonario. Y entiendo que no quieras estar con un simple humano. Pero quisiera... sólo quisiera...

Ella avanzó hasta él. Se inclinó y le depositó un beso en la cabeza. Le observó de una manera tan distinta a muchas veces, cómo si hubiera entendido todos los sentimientos que rondaban en el aire.

— Eres valiente al decirlo —Susurró la Androide.

— Sí, bueno, es lo único que podría resaltar.

— Al final de cuentas, la valentía es lo que cuenta, sin importar cuantas veces se haya perdido.

— Quizá es por eso que siempre intentaré convencerte de que podría hacer complemento con cualquiera de tus temores.

— Es una locura —Pero esta vez, sonaba en un tono emocionado.

— Y dime quién no las hace por amor —Murmuró en un tono bajo. Por primera vez en tanto

tiempo, había logrado articular frente a una mujer.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa fugaz. Él había sido el primero en entender todo lo que le molestaba, y lo que seguía tratando de comprender. El hombre dispuesto a aceptarla sin importar qué, y a sanar cualquier herida aún no sanada. Un valiente, un caballero.

— Ya nos veremos —Ella le guiñó el ojo, y rozó sus manos con suavidad contra la cabeza del guerrero. Avanzó hasta la sala, y luego subió las escaleras. Se

metió en su habitación, pero no cerró la puerta.

Quizá él estaría dispuesto a acompañarla una vez más, en la noche, cuando las palabras parecían salir solas de sus labios.

FIN.

PRIMERA VEZ QUE SALGO DE MI ZONA DE CONFORT. No sé si me he salido mucho de la personalidad de los personajes, pero me mantuve a la raya, para no hacer un escándalo. Espero que les haya gustado, o si les sacó alguna clase de pensamiento. En realidad, estos dos no me desagradan para nada, pero jamás me di a la tarea de estudiarlos de lleno. por algo son la pareja con la historia más perfecta de Dragon Ball, y es que Akira se las arregló para que todo pintara para una novela hermosa.

Nos leemos, y espero hacer un fic más a mi gusto con estos dos.

Por cierto, este fue el intento número once. No sé si el doce hubiera sido el definitivo xD


End file.
